I Was Too Late
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Elphaba reflects over all the people she couldn't save; Nessa, Dr. Dillamond, and her precious Fiyero. Set during 'No Good Deed'. MY FIRST ANGST! WARNING: Major character death! One-shot.


Elphaba ran through the halls of Kiamo Ko castle, her broom in one hand, the Grimmerie in the other. She stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Tossing her broom and hat aside, she fell to her knees, her long, raven hair spilling over her shoulder. Throwing the Grimmerie open, she began to chant the first spell she saw.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!"

She had no idea what the spell would do. She just had to save her precious Yero. It was her fault he was captured by the Gale Forces. He could be anywhere, dead or bleeding.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!"

She continued to chant, but nothing seemed to be happening. She hated what her life had become. She was now the Wicked Witch of the West, Oz's Most Wanted. None of this was part of her plan. She was supposed to meet the Wizard and become his magic Grand Vizier. She now hated him. She hated Madame Morrible. She hated…

_Fabala…_

Elphaba suddenly stopped chanting. Tears clouded her vision, but she didn't care. She looked towards the western sky.

_Nessa…_

Nessa, her sister. Her beloved sister. She began to shake as the pain of loosing her sister hit her. She could still see the tornado flying through the sky, it's destination, Nessa. She did all she could for her. She gave up her childhood for her. And it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. She couldn't save her from the falling house. And on top of that, Glinda had given the ruby slippers to the farm brat who killed her. The only thing she had left of her poor sister.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba whispered brokenly. "I'm so, so, sorry I couldn't save you."

_Dr. Dillamond…_

Dr. Dillamond, her beloved teacher. The one who taught her to speak out for what she believed in, no matter what the rest of the world said. The one who taught her to be strong. The one who she could relate to the most. Tears started to spill from her eyes as she remembered the day when she shared her lunch with the old Goat.

"Dr. Dillamond," Elphaba sobbed, loosing her battle against her emotions. Her tears burned like fire, but she was too emotionally broken to register the pain.

_Fiyero…_

That was all it took for Elphaba. She started bawling. Her poor, sweet Yero. Killed because of her.

"Every moment, as long as your mine," Elphaba sang softly, remembering that faithful day in the woods. That was the only time when she could live in the moment, when nothing; the Wizard, Madame Morrible, Glinda, no one else mattered to her. It was just her and Fiyero. The way he kissed her, the way he held her hand, the way he made her feel loved.

_It's looking at things another way._

He called her beautiful. He thought she was beautiful. Something very few people could see.

"Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine," Elphaba whispered.

He had sacrificed himself to save her. She smiled softly as she remembered how Fiyero swung in on the vine, screaming like a banshee. How he risked his life to make sure she got away safely.

_Yero…_

_Fae…_

"FIYERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Elphaba cried, shaking violently. "My d-dear, s-sweet Y-Yero," she hiccupped.

"M-M-M," a small voice said.

Elphaba whipped around and saw Chistery, her winged monkey, crawling up next to her. She slowly lifted her hand and petting his cheek.

Chistery looked over and saw the Grimmerie lying open on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her. "A-Again?"

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "No, Chistery. I'm done. I'm finished. I'm broken."

"N-No!"

"They took away Fiyero. They killed him. I can feel it. There's no reason for me to go on," Elphaba said, rising to her full height.

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Chistery," Elphaba said, staring down at the small monkey. "I'm so sorry."

"M-Miss E-Elphie?"

"I can't go on like this," Elphaba said, turning back to the window. "I can't live without Fiyero."

"Miss E-Elphie?"

"If it's a Wicked Witch the want, a Wicked Witch they shall get. After all, you've got to give the people what they want, don't you?"

"NO!"

Elphaba chuckled softly. "I was a fool for believing the Wizard all those years ago. I should have known that would never be anything more than the awkward, green, artichoke girl."

"Elphie," Chistery whispered, tugging at his mistress' dress.

"No, Chistery," Elphaba said, walking away. "I'm done."

Chistery stared at Elphaba, his large eyes filled with confusion. He saw her grab a bucket of water just as the doors of the castle broke down.

"Chistery, you must leave now!" Elphaba said, ushering Chistery to the window.

"No, C-Chistery stay w-with you!" Chistery protested.

"No, Chistery. I wasn't able to safe Nessa, or Dr. Dillamond, or…" Elphaba paused. "Fiyero. At least let me save you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Chistery looked deep into Elphaba's chocolate eyes, seeing all of the hurt and confusion she was experiencing.

"Chistery go now?" Chistery asked.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Yes. You need to leave now?"

"Chistery see Miss Elphie again?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Chistery, you won't."

Biting back tears, Chistery wrapped his arms around Elphaba's neck in a final hug before taking to the skies. Elphaba watched as Chistery got away.

"I was able to save him," Elphaba thought. Her moment of happiness was short lived, because the Witch Hunters finally reached her room.

"There she is!"

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West!"

"Don't get to close to her!"

"She'll magic spell you if you do!"

Elphaba did her best to stand tall against the Witch Hunters. If they just took a closer look at her, they would see that she was just as scared as they were. But they didn't. They never would. They would never be able to see past her green skin.

_Be wicked, Elphaba_, she reminded herself. _Be wicked!_

She laid eyes on the farm girl and growled. The young girl looked beyond terrified.

_Good,_ Elphaba thought, _She's buying it, too._

She watched as the farm brat eyed the bucket of water. She grabbed it and walked up to her.

_Do it!_ Elphaba dared her.

She didn't waste a second before throwing the bucket of water onto Elphaba.

"AHHH!" Elphaba screamed as she melted.

_Nessa, Dr. Dillamond, Fiyero…_

Elphaba's last thoughts were filled with those she loved.

* * *

**Well, how did that go? That was my first attempt at an angst story. I hope I did the category justice… did I?**

**Also, if you didn't read this on my other story:**

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!* The Seventh Annual Greg Awards are here! This year, the lovely hostess is Glitter-Bunnii. If you go to her profile, you can click on the story for the rules. I already received 3 nominations for 'Most Humorous Author' and 1 nomination for 'Best One-Shot Author' Special thanks to those who nominated me! It means so much to me! Nominations must be in by December 30, 2013! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
